talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Deceitdevice
Basic Name: Rodyle Username: deceitdevice Series: Tales of Symphonia Age: mid-40s, but he's centuries old Height: 5'9'' Hair: Violet Eyes: Reddish-violet with very strong red hues Birthdate: July 26, so his zodiac is the Cancer-Leo cusp Birthplace: Unknown. Tethe'alla. Weapon: Earth-base magic. He can also use heavy iron claws, a two-handed melee weapon. Additionally, he uses about 3-4 baby dragons at a time for back-up. Occupation: Grand Cardinal Background In-game Canon, but AU history. DressingRoom In the past months, he's more of a trial and error experimental character. I played him to my own liking to see what works and what didn't therefore I keep resetting him until I'm satisfied. Hopefully with this wiki made, that means I had made up my mind and decided to stick with it. Personality & behavior What make this Rodyle different than the other Rodyles is his history. Hundreds of years ago, Rodyle had a twin sister and a distant Uncle-in-law. His twin sister is named Shodan and this is what her http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOFZ5fv_pb8 personality is like. The three lived together in Meltokio. The twins do not know about their parents, but both siblings lived with the only living relative left. Their distant uncle-in-law was a papal knight in Meltokio for the pope. He's a stern, strict man who hardly spoken to the twins and often beat them without saying a word as a means of discipline. He had taken them to Church whenever he can and the religious fervor his uncle possessed has a profound effect on Rodyle's plan for the future (like finding out that the Church of Martel is fake). One day, Shodan died from sickness at 9 years old. When their uncle said she deserved to die and she's going to hell, that traumatized Rodyle down to his core and his eternal hatred for humanity. After that, he and his uncle fought everyday, often violently both physical and mental until one day Rodyle thrown out to go to the academy in Sybak at age 12. Personality-wise, before Shodan's death, Rodyle's personality is identical to Connivingfails. His sister is the opposite of him. After her death, Rodyle's personality changed and takes a lot of her personality to fuse with his. One can say, the twin sister lives on in his memory and his acting her out is his way to keep her alive and feel less lonely. Likes Ways to do to raise his heart level: * Any dish of fish, sushi, sashimi, or soup as long it's well-done. He also likes any kind of curry, fruits, alcohol drinks, and sweeten milk coffee. * Once a month on a Friday, he'll go to a hotspring to relax. * Talk about his dragons. Refrain from touching them unless the dragons wanted you to pet them. * Seashells, marine animals, or anything ocean related. Flowers works too. * Interior decorations to decorate his home with. * Watching the moon and stars. He likes astronomy. * Large amount of gald and treasure for him to hoard. * Talk about weaponry and destruction of humanity. Dislikes * Cheap people * Gambling * Being insulted * Aggravating situations * Failure * Opposition, being told what to do, advice * Children * Tell him that Presea doesn't exist. Relationships → Dislike/Hate/Has never met/Neutral/Indifferent → Standard//Acquaintance/People you talk to → People considered as friends/Like to talk with → People considered as good friends/Like to talk with a lot → BFFs/Crush → Family/Dating/Mutually like each other → In-love//Engaged/Married Yes, you can use this guideline for your character profiles too. Just hit "Edit this page" and then copy and paste. Hell yeah, Harvest Moon! Dressing Room only Cruxis: I don't care. Grand Cardinals: Do your own thing. Non-Cruxis: Stupid kids, go away! getscraftier: Kvar. Creepy cheapskate arrogant prick and stalker...but you make me less mad than the others. forcy-force: . AU Forcystus. Well...you're kinda funny to talk with. connivingfails: . FAILURE, YOU'RE NOT LIKE ME AT ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE A WEAK MAGGOT SO GO AWAY. THE SIGHT OF YOUR PATHETIC ANTICS MAKES ME VERY ANGRY. tinycardinal: Tiny!Pronyma. Put ribbons on my dragons again and I will punish you. Meeting you raises my blood pressure. Other places//past relationships from the past Everyone else: Below . All of you are inferior beings. NO EXCEPTIONS. Don't bother me ever. category:Characters